Blood Tied Wiki
In a world overrun by monsters and demons, the Exorcists work to fight against the tide of evil. They are the brave souls who have dedicated their lives to pushing back the forces of Hell and protecting the people of the Spire, one of the few remaining havens on an otherwise desolate and ruined Earth. Of Monsters & Demons Centuries ago, the world ended in a catastrophic event that left civilization in ruin. What remained of mortalkind was but a bleak shadow of what once was. Scattered like the dust in the wind, mortalkind seemed to be standing on the precipice of extinction. Despite all odds, the mortals of Earth rebuilt what they could. Banding together, they relinquished ages worth of hatred to pull together in an effort to forge a new life for themselves. Few cities survived the cataclysm. Those that had were but bare skeletons, a far cry from the gleaming, glittering metropolises of ages past. The Spire, constructed during eons past, is one of the few bastions remaining on this barren Earth. Standing against the scathing sands of the wastelands surrounding it, the Spire has allowed its inhabitants an existence worthwhile. The Spire is a massive tower, upon which mortalkind has built their sprawling megalopolis. After the cataclysmic events of ages past, demons and other monstrosities have wrecked havoc upon mortalkind. To protect the citizens of the Spire, the Aristocracy have deemed it necessary to reinstate the Exorcists. Once an organization dedicated to protecting the old world from hellish threats, they have been reborn into a fighting force to defend the Spire and her people. Exorcists have been tasked with fighting against the hordes of demons that would see this world undone entirely. It is now the year 2292, and it would seem the forces of Hell have begun to mobilize against the mortal realm. Dark forces are at play, and the end of all mortalkind may be at hand. Character Spotlight ]]Born on April 1st, 2272, Kenzie is the third and final child of Killian and Saoirse Wiles. With his mother being a graeae, Kenzie inherited the ability to sense things relating to the present. Following his older sister, Kenzie serves with Sparrow Company as their youngest and most enthusiastic member. Kenzie brings a brighter perspective to the crew, and lightens the mood when the other Sparrows begin their bickering. An avid chaser of excitement and thrills, Kenzie is a bit reckless and foolhardy. Before Autumn, Kenzie was Sparrow Company's only caster. He has also cemented himself as a valuable asset to the team, due to his ability to sense the arrival of demons in Median. (Read the full article...) About this Wiki Welcome to the Blood Tied wiki. This is a repository for all the characters that appear in Blood Tied, as well as setting descriptions and defining important terms. Blood Tied is a story that is still currently in development. Please use the navigational links above to find descriptions and information for the characters of Blood Tied, which are loosely categorized by affiliation, such as Exorcists, Demons or Other Characters. Latest activity Category:Browse